Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car
Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car is arguably one of The Wiggles' most popular songs, first released in 1998. It is the third song about the Big Red Car. Listen Lyrics Toot Toot! Chorus Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Murray's in the back seat Playing his guitar Murray's in the back seat Of the Big Red Car Chorus Jeff is fast asleep He's having a little rest We better wake him up so let's all Call out "Wake up Jeff!" Chorus Anthony is eating He's got so much food He's eating apples and oranges And fruit salad too! Chorus Greg is doing the driving Singing "Scooby doo ah" Greg is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Chorus (repeat) The Best of The Wiggles! Chorus Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Simon's in the back seat Singing la la la. Laaaaaaaaaaaa! Simon's in the back seat Of the Big Red Car Chorus Lachy's fast asleep He's sleeping through this son We better wake him up so let's all Wake Up Lachlan (Wake Up Lachy!) Chorus Anthony is eating He's eating so much food He's eating apples and oranges And fruit salad too! Chorus Emma is doing the driving Singing "Scooby doo ah" Emma is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Chorus (repeat) Lyric Variations Taiwanese Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,這裡兜兜 那裡繞繞 Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,從早到晚 跑跑跑 Anni坐在後座,彈彈keyboard Anni坐在後座,可愛Big Red Car Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,這裡兜兜 那裡繞繞 Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,從早到晚 跑跑跑 Danny香香睡,他做著甜甜美夢 我們把他搖搖一起大叫Wake up, Danny Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,這裡兜兜 那裡繞繞 Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,從早到晚 跑跑跑 Arthur快樂吃,嘴巴動不停 他吃著橘子 香蕉 蘋果, 水果沙拉 Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,這裡兜兜 那裡繞繞 Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,從早到晚 跑跑跑 Carlos快樂開車,他唱著scooby-doo-ah Carlos快樂開車,可愛Big Red Car Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,這裡兜兜 那裡繞繞 Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,從早到晚 跑跑跑 Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,這裡兜兜 那裡繞繞 Toot Toot Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car,從早到晚 跑跑跑 Song Credits Trivia Appearances Videos File:The Wiggles Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (2013)|2013 music video File:The Wiggles Nursery Rhymes - Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car|Nursery Rhymes version File:The Wiggles Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car|Wiggle Around Australia version Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot! (album) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1998 video) songs Category:Toot Toot! (1999 video) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2009 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Wiggle Treats! Songs Category:Big Birthday! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:Celebration! songs Category:2013 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:歡樂Party! Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Series 10 Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:Wiggle 2013 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Spanish songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Let's Eat! songs Category:Play Piano with... The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Day With The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party (PC Game) songs Category:A Wiggly Sing-Along Songs Category:Super Singalong Slipcase Songs Category:Sing With The Wiggles Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場 Songs Category:Wiggles組曲 Songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs